


United States v. Hawkins

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [27]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1993) The federal government attempts to take Doctor Destroyer's technical database away from Bob Hawkins, then puts him on trial for opposing the federal marshals who made the attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United States v. Hawkins

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : language (including one f-bomb), lots of courtroom scenes, childbirth
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### Dramatis Personae:
> 
> **heroes**
> 
>   * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Charles Bashang, Silver Avenger assigned to the PRIMUS DFW Office
>   * Dr. Matt Fuseli (AKA Biomaster), disgustingly-powerful neurokinetic manipulator and reformed supervillain
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * Jeff Napoli, Federal Marshal
>   * Holo-D, holographic AI interface to the late Doctor Destroyer's technical database
>   * Melissa Donnelly, United States Attorney for the Northern District of Texas
>   * Francois Rochemont, leader of UNTIL Special Operations Detachment (DFW)
> 

> 
> **other**
> 
>   * Lloyd Carver, attorney at law
>   * Andrew Phelps, judge, United States District Court for the Northern District of Texas
>   * Shina Arikawa, butler/chauffer/bodyguard for Julie (her 'Alfred')
>   * Tamara Winters, Administrative Assistant to the United States Attorney
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Internal monologue is denoted by [[ ]], telepathy by (( ))
> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : Comic Book Fantasy Casting for Lloyd Carver is James Earl Jones
> 
> * * *

(Ruins of Stately Dormyer Manor, Lakewood Village, TX. Morning, 3/13/1993)

(Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins is waiting nervously outside of the bathroom to the Guest Apartment. We hear the toilet eventually flush, then Julie 'Ladyhawk' Hawkins opens the door. She has a shy smile on her face)

**Starforce** : "Well?"

(Julie holds up a pregnancy test)

**Ladyhawk** : "We're going to have a baby!"

(shocked pause)

**Starforce** (smiling, still in shock): "Oh, my God!"

**Ladyhawk** : "At least that explains why I've been behaving like you after a teleport for the past week."

**Starforce** : "Let's go tell everybody!"

**Ladyhawk** : "It's 7 in the morning! Nobody's going to answer their phones at THIS time of the day..."

(Bob holds up the box containing Doctor Destroyer's technical database. He has an evil smile on his face)

**Ladyhawk** : "That's sick, Nerd-boy." (beat, smile) "Do it!"

**Starforce** (to box): "Wakee, wakee!"

(the emitter glows to life, and a foot-tall holographic image of Doctor Destroyer appears above it)

**Holo-D** : "Greetings, lesser ones."

**Starforce** (smiling): "Suck it, buddy. Julie and I are having a baby!"

**Holo-D** : "Given the amount of sexual activity in which the two of you regularly engage, the appropriate question at this moment should be 'What took you so long?'"

**Ladyhawk** : "I think he's jealous."

**Holo-D** : "I won't be once you're in labor." (beat) "You have proof of your current state?"

**Ladyhawk** (holding the pregnancy test up): "Right here!"

**Holo-D** (beat): "How primitive. A simple hormonal litmus test."

**Starforce** (smug, singsong): "The *grandchild* of Doctor Destroyer!"

**Holo-D** : "Were he still alive, I'm sure he would be underwhelmed."

(Merlyn stops walking by long enough to hiss up at Holo-D)

**Holo-D** : "Oh, SHUT UP, cat!"

(a reflection of light catches both of their eyes from outside)

**Ladyhawk** : "What's that?"

**Starforce** : "Headlights? Coming up the driveway?"

(Three SUV's worth of headlights are coming up the driveway)

**Ladyhawk** : "Nerd-boy? Suit up, my Danger Sense is going off."

**Starforce** (heading for the closet): "What are you going to do?"

**Ladyhawk** (heading for the Mud Room door): "Stall for time."

* * *

(Ruins of Stately Dormyer Manor. Ten seconds later)

(Julie steps out in front of the Garage as the three SUV's pull to a stop. They are black and bear federal law enforcement shields on them. A federal marshal gets out of the lead SUV and is joined by a deputy from each of the subordinate SUVs)

**Ladyhawk** : "May I help you?"

**Lead Marshal** : "Ma'am? Jeff Napoli, Federal Marshal."

(beat)

**Ladyhawk** : "And you are here because... Why?"

**Napoli** : "We understand that your husband has a database of technical information given to him by his late father, Albert Zerstoiten."

**Ladyhawk** (deadpan): "Congratulations, you can read a news magazine."

**Napoli** : "Ma'am, we need to take that database for safekeeping. Knowledge such as that possessed by Doctor Destroyer cannot be secure as long as it's in the hands of a private citizen."

**Ladyhawk** : "Excuse me?"

**Napoli** : "Please, ma'am, don't make a scene. I have my orders."

**Ladyhawk** : "That's nice. Do you have a warrant?"

(awkward pause)

**Ladyhawk** : "My husband and I have rights. If you're here to take Doctor Destroyer's technical database from my husband for the security of our nation, SHOW ME YOUR WARRANT!"

**Napoli** : "Ma'am, please..."

(there are sudden shouts of alarm from behind Napoli. He turns around and sees Starforce airborne, carrying all three SUVs in an area-effect telekinesis. He sets the SUVs down at the foot of the driveway, thoughtfully turning them around so they are aimed at Stowe Lane, before flying back and landing between Julie and the Marshals)

**Starforce** (to the marshal): "I hope you don't mind. The assault rifles they were carrying made me nervous."

**Napoli** : "Dr. Hawkins, we just want a quick look around inside your current quarters."

**Starforce** : "Then you wouldn't mind showing me your warrant to do so, would you?"

(tense pause)

**Ladyhawk** (deadpan, to Starforce): "They don't seem to know what a warrant is."

**Starforce** : "That seems to be a problem for them these days, judging from the standoff down in Waco."

**Napoli** : "Please, just give us a moment..."

**Ladyhawk** : "No."

**Starforce** : "Show us your warrant or leave our property. This is the only chance you will get to do so under your own power."

(with a CLICK!, the marshal's two assistants take the safeties of their assault rifles off)

**Ladyhawk** (sighs): "Fine. If that's how you want to do this..."

**Starforce** : "Dear, you're pregnant. Let me."

(before Ladyhawk can snark back at him, her Danger Sense screams)

**Ladyhawk** : "GUNS!!"

(Starforce acts before he thinks. Just as one of the assistants pulls his trigger, area-effect TK grabs the three Feds and throws them the length of the driveway. The shot aimed at Ladyhawk goes wide. Starforce flash-steps in pursuit of the bouncing federal agents)

**Ladyhawk** : "STARFORCE!"

(while the agents lie against the backs of the SUVs that stopped them, Starforce appears. More TK rips the assault rifles out of their hands and snaps them like toothpicks)

**Starforce** (furious, to the agents): "One of you geniuses just tried to kill my wife and unborn child. I'm giving you one last chance to leave this property ALIVE."

(to reinforce the threat, he begins to charge his forcebeams for discharge. The ominous whine is what finally convinces Napoli that staying around would be a bad idea)

* * *

(Stowe Lane, Lakewood Village, TX. Noon)

(a force dome now surrounds the ruins of Dormyer Manor. Local constables and sherriff's deputies are just outside it, facing out toward the mob of FBI agents, Federal Marshals, and BATF agents outside of *them*. The media waits beyond all of them on Stowe Lane, breathlessly waiting for their leadoff story to happen)

(Bob is inside the forcewall, proximate to Silver Avenger Charles Bashang. He is out of his battlesuit and in more comfortable clothes)

**Bashang** : "Dr. Hawkins, do you have *any* idea of the firestorm you've created in both Washington and Austin today?"

**Starforce** : "Don't know, don't care."

**Bashang** : "Just so you DO know, there has been incredible pressure on the Governor to activate the Texas National Guard and roll tanks into Lakewood Village."

**Starforce** (beat): "So why hasn't she?"

**Bashang** : "The legislature threatened a fast-track impeachment and conviction if she attempted it. That was *after* the National Guard commandant told her that the Guard would refuse to follow that order."

(beat)

**Starforce** (small voice): "Damn."

(a car drives up to the BATF/FBI perimeter and stops. A large, well-dressed black man gets out and talks to some of the agents, who let him through. He ambles up to the forcewall)

**Black man** : "Dr. Hawkins?"

(his voice is resonant and deep, not as deep as Mr. Bassman's was but still impressive)

**Starforce** : "That would be me."

**Black man** : "Lloyd Carver. I've done work for ProStar before, and your wife called me."

**Starforce** : "And you do... *what* for ProStar?"

**Carver** : "My apologies. I'm a lawyer." (sweeping a free hand around the scene on Stowe Lane) "And Mrs. Hawkins did NOT do justice to the situation you find yourself in!"

**Starforce** : "I've been told that I tend not to do things by halves."

(Mr. Carver chuckles)

**Starforce** : "Do you have any experience with jury trials? Because I'm likely to be facing one as a result of what happened today."

**Carver** : "Before I was a corporate lawyer, Dr. Hawkins, I enjoyed the occasional jury trial." (beat, then chuckles and smiles) "Still do when I'm not working a corporate portfolio."

(beat)

**Starforce** (to everyone outside the forcewall): "Can we clear a path so my attorney can drive his car through?"

**Carver** (smiling): "Thank you kindly, sir!"

* * *

(Stowe Lane, Lakewood Village, TX. Half an hour later)

(Bob has returned to the forcewall perimeter from his conference with Mr. Carver. The BATF and FBI have fallen further back)

**Bashang** (to Bob): "The BATF and FBI have ceded control of the siege to PRIMUS, as you have requested."

**Starforce** : "Thank you." (beat) "What about the Federal Marshals."

**Bashang** : "I had my agents escort them from the vicinity."

**Starforce** : "So if I *were* to surrender to the authorities, it would be to you?"

**Bashang** : "Yes."

(tense pause)

**Starforce** : "Have you been keeping your headquarters informed of what's happening?"

**Bashang** (small smile): "I thought that's how your wife got us involved this morning." (beat) "You do appreciate the tightrope General Jameson is forced to walk in this case, do you not?"

**Starforce** : "Yes. Please keep in mind that it was not my idea to involve him this morning."

**Bashang** : "Yet here we are." (beat) "Dr. Hawkins, the federal prosecutor for North Texas is prepared to file assault charges against you for attacking a Federal Marshal and his deputies this morning."

**Starforce** : "I am aware of that."

**Bashang** : "However, the prosecutor is willing and prepared to drop all charges against you PROVIDED you surrender Doctor Destroyer's technical database to *her* custody."

**Starforce** : "Not yours?"

**Bashang** : "You noticed the discrepancy, too."

(tense pause)

**Starforce** : "The federal prosecutor can go fuck herself."

**Bashang** : "Then we either continue this standoff or you surrender yourself for arraignment. Your choice."

(beat, while Bob looks at Mr. Carver)

**Starforce** : "I am willing to surrender myself provided certain other conditions are met."

**Bashang** : "Name them."

**Starforce** : "First, I request and require an immediate arraignment hearing. As in 'today', not sometime in the indefinite near future."

**Bashang** : "Your request has been anticipated. There is a judge on standby in the Federal Courthouse in Dallas as we speak."

**Starforce** : "I also request a pre-trial release on my own recognizance."

**Bashang** : "That will be for your judge to decide."

**Starforce** : "May my lawyer accompany me?"

**Bashang** : "You don't have a whole lot of experience with this procedure, do you?"

**Starforce** : "Not from the defendant's perspective, no."

**Bashang** (slight smile): "Since your lawyer is already with you, we *expect* him to accompany us."

**Starforce** : "Just wanted to make sure."

(tense pause, then Starforce reaches for his pocket radio)

**Starforce** (into radio): "Julie? Drop the forcefield."

(the shimmering ceases between Bob and Silver Avenger Bashang. Bob steps forward and presents his arms for handcuffing)

**Bashang** (cuffing Bob): "Dr. Hawkins, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, the court will appoint one to you. Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you?"

**Starforce** : "I do."

**Bashang** : "Having these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now?"

**Starforce** : "No."

**Bashang** : "Come with me, please."

(Bob is led off, followed by Mr. Carver)

* * *

(Lloyd Carver's office, Dallas, TX. Sometime in May)

(Bob strides into Mr. Carver's office)

**Carver** : "Dr. Hawkins! Good morning!"

**Starforce** (shaking his hand): "Sir."

**Carver** : "You're no doubt wanting to speak to me about the Federal Grand Jury?"

**Starforce** : "Damn straight. I thought the case was a slam-dunk!"

**Carver** : "The case against you, in front of a trial jury, *will* be a slam-dunk! The Grand Jury's job is merely to return an indictment against you if they believe there was probable cause you broke the law."

**Starforce** : "WHAT?!?"

**Carver** : "The system may be imperfect, Dr. Hawkins, but its roots go back half a millenium into the depths of English Common Law. Until something better comes along, it's the best we have to work with."

**Starforce** : "But... but... I'm INNOCENT!"

**Carver** : "I know you are, sir!" (beat) "Sadly, Ms. Donnelly has so much influence with the Federal Grand Jury for this district that she could have them indict a ham sandwich on less evidence than she presented to them concerning you."

**Starforce** : "What about the evidence you presented them?"

**Carver** : "The Grand Jury fears Ms. Donnelly more than an old country lawyer like me."

(Bob slumps back into his chair in disbelief)

**Carver** : "On the bright side, since this will now be going to a jury trial, there will be maximum media coverage for when I spring my little surprise on Ms. Donnelly."

**Starforce** : "Is this the 'humiliate the government' strategy you keep telling me about?"

**Carver** : "Precisely, Dr. Hawkins."

(tense pause, held gaze. Bob eventually shakes his head)

**Starforce** : "There has to be a better way."

**Carver** : "If there was, we'd be taking it." (beat) "One other thing I needed to tell you. Remember when I told you that Marshall Crawford had been reassigned from the DFW office to El Paso?"

**Starforce** : "Crawford's the one who took the shot on Julie?"

**Carver** : "Yes."

**Starforce** : "What about him?"

**Carver** : "He was gunned down in a shootout with a Mexican drug cartel night before last."

(tense pause)

**Starforce** : "Well, THAT was convenient." (beat) "Is not having his testimony going to affect my defense?"

**Carver** : "No." (beat) "But you and your wife may want to watch your backs between now and the trial."

**Starforce** : "To channel an old friend of mine, ya THINK?"

* * *

(Lloyd Carver's office, Dallas, TX. mid-July)

**Carver** : "Why are we here, Dr. Hawkins?"

**Starforce** : "Julie asked for this meeting after she got back from DC. I can't help it that our baby's making her go to the bathroom this often."

(Mr. Carver chuckles)

(Julie enters the office, smiling)

**Carver** (to Julie): "Mrs. Hawkins, you had something you wished to tell me regarding my client's case?"

**Ladyhawk** : "You better believe it."

**Carver** : "And what would that be?"

**Ladyhawk** : "The reason why the federal government went after Bob and his father's database."

(beat)

**Carver** : "And what would that reason be?"

**Ladyhawk** : "A payoff to the companies that contributed to the President's election campaign."

(tense pause)

**Carver** : "That's gonna be mighty hard to prove..."

**Ladyhawk** (reaching into her portfolio): "Not if I tell you and your staff where to look."

(she pulls out a sheaf of papers)

**Carver** : "What are you giving me?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Emails from the President's staff to various companies promising them access to Doctor Destroyer's technical database once it is in *their* control."

(long pause as Carver leafs through the printed emails)

**Carver** : "How did you get these?"

**Ladyhawk** : "Spent an afternoon in the West Wing, had access to several computers while I was there, forwarded the more incriminating emails to a private and anonymous server to which I have access, wiped the records of said forwarding from their mail logs." (beat) "Simple, really."

**Carver** : "Not from where I'm sitting."

**Ladyhawk** : "it's payola, pure and simple! Nerd-boy's defense just became a slam-dunk..."

**Carver** : "No, it didn't."

(beat)

**Ladyhawk** : "Excuse me?"

**Carver** : "I will need to file motions of discovery with each of these companies to recover their copies of the emails in question *in* *order* *to* *enter* *them* *as* *evidence*." (beat) "All the while, the prosecutor will be filing counter-motions to quash my discovery motions!"

**Ladyhawk** (beat, dissapointed): "Oh."

(awkward pause, then Carver smiles)

**Carver** : "Actually, Mrs. Hawkins, this may work to our advantage."

**Ladyhawk** : "Oh? How's that?"

**Carver** : "By keeping the prosecutor focused my my discovery motions, she'll be unable to figure out my real plan of defense until it's too late."

**Ladyhawk** : "But what the President's doing here is illegal..."

**Carver** (interrupting): "I do not disagree with that, Mrs. Hawkins. To keep this administration from ever bothering you again, though, we need to stick with the strategy I originally presented to your husband."

(beat)

**Ladyhawk** : "Well, you can't blame a woman for trying to help her man."

**Carver** (smiling): "That I cannot."

**Starforce** (to Julie): "You need to trust him that he knows what he's doing." (beat) "You *were* the one who recommended him to defend me, remember?"

**Ladyhawk** (beat): "Okay."

**Carver** : "Mrs. Hawkins, perhaps you can explain something to this old country lawyer before you and your husband leave."

**Ladyhawk** : "What would that be?"

**Carver** (waving Ladyhawk's printed emails): "HOW was a woman in her second trimester of pregnancy able to penetrate the most *secure* building on the planet as if it had no protection whatsoever?!?"

**Ladyhawk** (smiling mysteriously): "I'm a ninja, sir. That's all you need to know."

* * *

(Lloyd Carver's office, Dallas, TX. sometime in September)

**Starforce** : "Sorry I'm late. Julie had another round of testing."

**Carver** : "Is she going to be alright?"

**Starforce** : "Should be. The testing is and continues to be over the medical nanotech the Varanyi put into her body last year."

**Carver** (alarmed): "I repeat my original question. Are you SURE she's going to be alright?"

**Starforce** : "To the best that human medicine can determine, yes." (beat) "Dr. Fuseli appears to be more fascinated by the fact that Julie's nanotech colony has crossed the placental boundary and established itself in our child."

**Carver** (slowly): "Which would mean your child would grow up with the same enhancements you and Mrs. Hawkins... acquired on the Varanyi homeworld?"

**Starforce** : "At a minimum." (beat) "We're ALL treading on unknown ground, here. Even the Varanyi we contacted didn't know what would happen or how safe it would be to mother or child."

**Carver** : "Hmmmm."

(awkward pause)

**Starforce** : "You wanted to see me concerning my trial."

**Carver** : "Oh, yes."

**Starforce** : "Do I have a trial date yet?"

**Carver** : "Yes. Barring any last-minute surprises, your trial is scheduled to begin the first of November."

**Starforce** : "You. Have GOT. To be *kidding* me!"

**Carver** : "Excuse me?"

**Starforce** : "That's the week the baby's due! Can't it be moved?"

**Carver** : "The prosecution will tolerate no further delays, and there won't be an opening in Federal Court until January."

**Starforce** (slamming a hand against Carver's desk): "ARRGH!!"

**Carver** : "Dr. Hawkins, you cannot afford to let this hang over your head any longer than it already has!"

**Starforce** : "But what if I miss the baby's birth?"

**Carver** : "Then you miss it. Clearing your good name is more important right now than witnessing the birth of your first child."

(tense pause, held gaze. Bob finally sighs and leans back, frustrated)

**Carver** : "Did you bring it like I requested?"

**Starforce** (rummaging around in his briefcase): "Yeah. Hang on."

(he produces the casing for the technical database in short order and lays it on the desk between them. The emitter lights up, and Holo-D's image appears above the casing)

**Holo-D** : "Greetings, lesser ones."

**Carver** (beat, fascinated): "So THIS is what all this has been about!"

(Holo-D's image looks at Mr. Carver, then turns to Bob)

**Holo-D** (to Bob): "If you keep doing this to me, I'm going to start charging admission."

**Starforce** (to Mr. Carver): "Welcome to my world."

**Carver** (to Holo-D, slowly): "How would I get a list of everything Dr. Hawkins has accessed from you?"

(Holo-D vanishes, instantly replaced with dozens of virtual windows hovering in mid-air between Bob and Mr. Carver)

**Carver** (to Holo-D's casing): "Could I get this as a printout? Taking you into court and letting you testify would cause more problems than it would solve..."

(the virtual windows vanish, instantly replaced with Holo-D's default form)

**Holo-D** (interrupting, disgusted): "Paper. How quaint."

(he reaches a hand out to the laser printer behind Carver's desk, which immediately wakes up and starts to print)

**Holo-D** (to Mr. Carver): "Your printer is capable of only 4 pages a minute. This might take a while."

**Carver** : "Take as long as you need."

**Starforce** : "Uh... why are you doing this?"

**Carver** : "Because there is a distinct possibility that Ms. Donnelly will call you to the witness stand as a hostile witness against yourself."

**Starforce** : "She can't do that!"

**Carver** : "Yes, she can. And, the most likely reason she would do this to you is to discover exactly what you've been looking at in your late father's database!"

**Starforce** : "To do... what, exactly?"

**Holo-D** (exasperated, to Bob): "To establish you as a menace! Duh..."

**Carver** : "So, for the next day..." (beat, looks at the printer still churning out diagrams and text) "...or three, we're *both* going to go over this printout, you're going to tell me why you looked at each item in it, and we'll ALL figure out how I need to question you during my cross-examination!"

**Starforce** : "So *you* get to ask me questions after she's through with me?"

**Carver** : "Of course! That's how the system's supposed to work."

**Starforce** : "Oh."

(awkward pause, punctuated by the printer still spitting out paper. Bob and Mr. Carver look at Holo-D)

**Holo-D** : "What? I TOLD you it was going to take a while..."

* * *

(Federal Courthouse, Dallas, TX. Morning, 11/2/1993)

(Bob and Mr. Carver are at the Defense's table in the courtroom)

**Starforce** : "I'm glad that we've finally gotten all the pretrial motions dealt with. I've been ready to be done with this for months"

**Carver** : "You and me both, Dr. Hawkins! You and me both."

**Starforce** : "Are you sure your strategy will work?"

**Carver** : "Solely based on what you and your wife told me *before* her White House rummaging expedition, yes!"

**Starforce** : "I just wish we didn't have to go through all of the theatrics..."

**Carver** : "If you don't want the government to come after you or your database again, their humiliation needs to be as public AND as messy as possible..."

**Bailiff** : "ALL RISE!"

(everyone in the courtroom rises as Judge Andrew Phelps enters)

**Bailiff** : "Federal Court of North Texas is now in session. The Honorable Andrew Phelps, presiding."

**Judge** (rapping his gavel as he takes his seat): "Be seated."

(there is a rustle as jury and gallery comply)

**Judge** : "Next case."

**Bailiff** : "Case number 93-2275. United States versus Hawkins."

**Judge** : "Prosecutor, your case?"

(Melissa Donnelly walks up in front of the jury box)

**Donnelly** : "Your Honor, it is the government's contention that the defendant unlawfully attacked Federal Law Enforcement officials on the 13th of March of this year in the course of searching defendant's property for technology which threatened the security of the United States."

**Judge** : "Present your case."

**Donnelly** : "I call Jeff Napoli to the witness stand."

(Mr. Napoli takes the witness stand and is sworn in by the bailiff)

**Donnelly** (beat, walking toward the witness stand): "For the record, Mr. Napoli, state your job."

**Napoli** : "I am a Federal Marshal assigned to the district of North Texas."

**Donnelly** : "What was your assignment on March 13th of this year?"

**Napoli** : "I was directed to inspect the property of Robert and Julie Hawkins in Lakewood Village on probable suspicion of harboring plans for illegal advanced technology provided to him by his late father, Albert Zerstoiten."

**Donnelly** (walking toward the jury box): "Can you describe what happened that morning?"

**Napoli** : "I and two deputies arrived on the defendant's property at approximately 7:30 that morning. The defendant's wife intercepted us on the driveway, preventing our further access of their house."

**Donnelly** : "And why did she do that?"

**Napoli** : "I believe she did it to buy time for her husband to suit up in his old battlesuit."

**Carver** : "Objection! The prosecution is leading the witness..."

**Donnelly** : "The witness was giving his opinion on what he saw that morning."

**Judge** : "Overruled. Proceed."

**Donnelly** : "Then what happened?"

**Napoli** : "The defendant moved our SUV's off his property using his battlesuit's powers, then attacked us and drove us off his property."

**Donnelly** : "Did you give him any reason to attack you?"

**Napoli** : "No."

**Starforce** (growling audibly): "That's a goddamn lie..."

**Judge** (to Carver, banging gavel): "Counsellor, you will restrain your client!"

**Carver** (hand on arm, murmured): "Not now. Wait for it, just like we discussed."

(Bob looks at his attorney, then glares at Napoli furiously)

**Judge** (to Melissa): "Continue."

**Donnelly** : "Then what happened?"

**Napoli** : "The defendant surrounded his property with some sort of forcefield that we couldn't penetrate, then both local police and PRIMUS showed up. We called in reinforcements from the BATF and the FBI. Eventually, PRIMUS took over the situation and were able to resolve it without further violence."

**Donnelly** : "Thank you." (to Carver) "Your witness, Counsellor."

**Carver** (getting up): "Thank you kindly, Ms. Donnelly."

(he ambles up to the witness stand, hands grasping the lapels of his suit)

**Carver** : "Mr. Napoli, how long have you been a Federal Marshal?"

**Napoli** : "Fourteen years."

**Carver** : "And in those 14 years as a Federal Marshal, Mr. Napoli, have you *ever* had occasion to bring in a superhuman?"

**Napoli** (beat): "No."

**Carver** : "Have you ever received any training in procedures or techniques or tactics for bringing in a superhuman?"

**Napoli** (beat): "No."

**Carver** : "Do Federal Marshals have any equipment which would be useful in bringing in a superhuman?"

**Napoli** : "No."

**Carver** : "Why not?"

**Napoli** (beat): "Bringing superhumans to justice is not under the typical responsibilities of a Federal Marshal."

**Carver** : "Hmmm."

(he paces in front of Napoli theatrically for a moment)

**Carver** : "Who gave you the order to go to the Hawkins residence that morning?"

(beat. Napoli swallows nervously and glances at Melissa)

**Napoli** : "The United States Attorney for the District of North Texas."

**Carver** (quickly): "No further questions."

(Napoli exits the witness stand with almost indecent haste as Carver sits back down)

**Starforce** (murmured): "Didn't you end the questioning a little early?"

**Carver** (murmured): "I ended it exactly when I needed to, Dr. Hawkins." (beat, smiles) "You'll find out why when I lay out *our* case."

**Donnelly** : "Prosecution would like to ask for a ten-minute recess before we continue."

**Judge** (rapping gavel): "Granted. Ten minutes."

**Carver** (to Bob): "Remember, you need to convince the JURY that your version of reality is correct and the prosecution's *isn't*."

* * *

(Federal Courthouse, Dallas. Ten minutes later)

**Donnelly** : "I would like to call Dr. Robert Hawkins to the stand."

(the gallery breaks out into agitated commotion. Bob sighs)

**Starforce** (whispered): "Was it *too* much to hope that she wouldn't call me?"

**Carver** : "Relax, son. We're prepared for this."

**Starforce** : "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

**Carver** (motions): "Get up there, boy! I've got this."

**Starforce** (dubiously): "Okay..."

(Bob proceeds up to the witness stand)

**Bailiff** (holding a Bible out): "Left hand on the Bible, right hand up, please."

(Bob does those)

**Bailiff** : "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

**Starforce** : "I do."

**Bailiff** : "Take the stand, please."

(Bob sits down. Melissa walks slowly up to him, almost like she was prowling)

**Donnelly** : "For the record, please state you full name."

**Starforce** : "Dr. Robert Alan Hawkins."

**Donnelly** : "Dr. Hawkins, are you currently in possession of the late Dr. Albert Zerstoiten's technical database?"

**Starforce** : "I am."

**Donnelly** : "Have you examined the entries it contains?"

**Starforce** : "Some of them."

**Donnelly** (smiling): "Good."

(she rummages in her portfolio at the prosecutor's table and pulls out three photos. She walks up to the witness stand and hands Bob a photo)

**Donnelly** : "Do you recognize this?"

**Starforce** : "Yes."

**Donnelly** : "What is it?"

**Starforce** : "It is a Zeta Beam generating satellite."

**Donnelly** : "Similar to the one that attacked Detroit last year?" /* 'The Battle of Detroit' */

**Starforce** : "Yes."

**Donnelly** : "Do its plans exist in your father's technical database?"

**Starforce** : "Yes."

(beat, while the gallery murmurs)

**Donnelly** (handing Bob another photo): "How about this?"

**Starforce** : "Yes. Unfortunately."

**Donnelly** : "What is it?"

**Starforce** : "Die Glocke. A primitive space-time transport pod Doctor Destroyer originally developed in 1944."

**Donnelly** : "And how do you know this?"

**Starforce** : "Personal experience with it in 1986 and 1944." /* 'The Paradox of Doctor Destroyer', 'Greatest Generation' */

**Donnelly** : "Do *its* plans exist in your father's technical database?"

**Starforce** : "Yes."

(more murmuring. He hands Bob a third picture)

**Donnelly** (smiling): "Dr. Hawkins, do you recognize THIS?"

**Starforce** : "Yes."

**Donnelly** : "What is it?"

**Starforce** : "A psionic resonator."

**Donnelly** : "And how do you know it is a psionic resonator?"

**Starforce** : "I have seen them twice."

**Donnelly** : "Describe those times, if you would please."

**Starforce** : "The first time was in 1983, when DEMON had stolen a prototype from Doctor Destroyer. The second time was last year, in parking orbit around the Varanyi homeworld, on the other side of our galaxy from Earth." /* 'The Evil of Doctor Destroyer', 'The Varanyi Civil War' */

**Donnelly** : "Do *its* plans exist in your father's technical database?"

**Starforce** : "I wouldn't know. I haven't looked for them."

**Donnelly** : "May I remind you, Dr. Hawkins, that you are under oath?"

**Starforce** : "I seem to be more aware of it than you are right now."

(there is laughter from the gallery)

**Judge** (banging gavel): "Order..."

**Donnelly** : "Dr. Hawkins, ARE THERE PLANS FOR A PSIONIC RESONATOR IN YOUR FATHER'S TECHNICAL LIBRARY?"

**Starforce** : "What part of the phrase 'I wouldn't know' did you NOT understand a moment ago?"

**Judge** (banging gavel): "The witness will answer the prosecutor's question."

**Starforce** (beat, sighs): "I. Don't. Know."

(tense pause, as Bob and Melissa stare each other down)

**Donnelly** (to Carver): "Your witness."

**Carver** : "Thank you."

(he gets up and ambles toward the witness stand)

**Carver** : "Dr. Hawkins, why did you look up Doctor Destroyer's information on the Zeta Beam?"

**Starforce** : "So I could find its satellites in orbit."

**Carver** : "Why?"

**Starforce** : "To destroy them so no one could ever use them again."

**Carver** (nodding): "Sensible, considering what happened to Detroit." (beat) "And Die Glocke?"

**Starforce** : "Morbid curiosity."

(the gallery laughs, earning some sharp raps of the gavel by the judge)

**Carver** : "Could you elaborate, Dr. Hawkins?"

**Starforce** : "The government had Die Glocke in its custody from 1965 to 1986, and in all that time failed to discover even the most basic principles of its functioning. I was curious to know whether that was due to the crudeness of its engineering or their incompetence."

(more laughter from the gallery. The judge raps his gavel again)

**Carver** : "For the record, Dr. Hawkins, which was it?"

**Donnelly** : "OBJECTION!"

**Judge** (fascinated in spite of himself): "Overruled!"

**Starforce** (beat, smiling): "Their incompetence."

(there is laughter and applause from the gallery. The Judge lets it go for several seconds before gaveling for order again)

**Carver** : "Why have you not looked up your father's research on psionics?"

**Starforce** : "It doesn't interest me."

**Carver** : "So why do you think the government would be interested in psionics?"

**Donnelly** : "Objection. Counsel is leading the witness."

**Judge** : "Sustained. Counsellor, either re-phrase the question or drop the line of questioning."

**Carver** : "Very well, Your Honor." (beat) "Dr. Hawkins, does the fact that the government is more interested in psionic research than you are disturb you?"

**Starforce** : "Yes."

**Carver** : "No further questions, Your Honor."

* * *

(Federal Courthouse, Dallas. Afternoon)

**Donnelly** : "I would like to call Francois Rochemont to the stand."

(Captain Rochemont takes the witness stand and is sworn in)

**Donnelly** : "State your name for the record."

**Rochemont** : "Francois Rochemont."

**Donnelly** : "What is your current job?"

**Rochemont** : "I am the commander of UNTIL's special operations detachment for Dallas, Texas."

**Donnelly** : "And what does your special operations detachment do?"

**Rochemont** : "We are responsible for monitoring the activities of the son of Albert Zerstoiten. Should he embark on some project which threatens the safety and stability of the world, we are the first line of defense to prevent it from happening."

**Donnelly** : "I see." (beat, while she walks around in front of the bar) "Captain Rochemont, could you describe for the benefit of the jury and gallery the events of October 29th of last year?" /* 'The Legacy of Doctor Destroyer' */

**Carver** : "Objection! The Battle of Dormyer Manor has no relevance to the charges which my client currently faces..."

**Donnelly** : "On the contrary. It is my intent to show that Dr. Hawkins has a history of reckless behavior when it comes to the defense of his property, made all the more dangerous by his possession and continued usage of superpowers."

**Judge** : "Overruled. Proceed."

**Donnelly** : "Captain? Previous question, please."

**Rochemont** : "VIPER launched a six-squadron attack of agents against Dr. Hawkins' house in Lakewood Village late that afternoon, backed by four supervillains from its Dragon Branch."

**Donnelly** : "Where was your special mission detachment located when this attack started?"

**Rochemont** : "In the house formerly located at 800 Stowe Lane in Lakewood Village."

**Donnelly** : "And where was this house located in reference to Dr. Hawkins' house?"

**Rochemont** : "Next door, immediately to its south and west."

**Donnelly** : "What happened to this house and your men?"

**Rochemont** : "The Son of Zerstoiten caused a fully-loaded VIPER APC to crash into our house."

**Donnelly** : "What were your casualties?"

**Rochemont** : "I had no combat-effective agents afterwards under my command. I believe the last one was finally discharged from hospital care last week."

**Donnelly** : "Can you describe the state of the grounds around Dr. Hawkins' house at that time?"

**Rochemont** : "It was like seeing Hell on Earth. Most of his own house was destroyed, there was wreckage and flames everywhere... I can still hear the cries of the wounded drowning out in the lake where he shot their APCs down."

(tense pause)

**Donnelly** : "Would you say that Dr. Hawkins showed behavior like his late biological father, then?"

**Rochemont** : "Yes! I almost wish VIPER had..."

**Donnelly** (interrupting loudly): "Thank you, Captain." (to Carver) "Your witness."

(Carver gets up and ambles up to Rochemont)

**Carver** (beat): "Captain Rochemont, do you *like* Dr. Hawkins?"

**Donnelly** : "OBJECTION!"

**Judge** : "Counsel, is there a reason for that question?"

**Carver** (to Phelps): "I am establishing Captain Rochemont's motive for the behavior to which he just testified."

**Judge** : "Overruled. Proceed, Counsel."

**Carver** (to Rochemont): "Answer the question."

**Rochemont** : "No."

**Carver** : "Why?"

**Rochemont** : "He is the Son of Albert Zerstoiten."

**Carver** (almost sing-song): "And just what did Albert Zerstoiten do to you to justify your hatred for his only son?"

**Rochemont** (beat): "He killed my father."

**Carver** : "I'm genuinely sorry for your loss, Captain." (beat) "But tell me one thing. Is punishing Doctor Destroyer's only known child something your father would have approved of?"

**Rochemont** (angry): "I seek justice for my father's murder!"

**Carver** : "By punishing an innocent man?"

**Rochemont** : "HE IS NOT INNOCENT! HE IS THE SON OF ZERSTOITEN!"

**Judge** (rapping his gavel): "Order!" (to Carver) "If you have a less emotionally-tinged line of questioning, Counsellor, now would be a good time to be using it."

**Carver** : "Understood, Your Honor." (beat, to Rochemont) "Is it true, Captain, that UNTIL has jurisdiction for criminal acts directly affecting superhumans in the United States?"

**Rochemont** : "Yes."

**Carver** : "Is it true that Dr. Hawkins and his wife are superhumans?"

**Rochemont** (beat): "Yes."

(beat. Mr. Carver ambles around in front of the witness stand)

**Carver** : "How many squads of VIPER agents did you say assaulted Dormyer Manor the evening of that battle?"

**Rochemont** : "Six."

**Carver** : "What did the UNTIL forces under your command do while this battle was taking place?"

**Rochemont** : "We attempted to keep the battle contained to the immediate vicinity of the attacked house."

**Carver** (beat): "That's... very interesting, Captain. Not *two* minutes ago, under oath on this very witness stand, I *distinctly* heard you testify that your entire command was wiped out when Dr. Hawkins brought down a VIPER APC on the house you were using as your headquarters! THAT doesn't sound to me like the actions of a unit attempting to isolate an ongoing superbattle!"

(Carver abruptly wheels and slams his hands down on the witness stand in front of Rochemont)

**Carver** (bellowing): "WHICH WAS IT, CAPTAIN? WERE YOU CONTAINING THE BATTLE, OR COWERING IN YOUR SAFEHOUSE HOPING THAT VIPER WOULD DO THE JOB THAT UNTIL WOULDN'T LET YOU?!?"

(there are gasps of shock from the gallery as Rochemont flinches)

**Judge** (pounding his gavel): "ORDER! ORDER!!" (to Carver) "Counsellor, there will be NO further outbursts from you!"

**Carver** (to Judge): "Understood, Your Honor." (to Rochemont, through gritted teeth) "Your perjury disgusts me. Get off the stand."

* * *

****(Ruins of Stately Dormyer Manor. 11/3/1993, approximately 6: 45 AM)

(Bob hears the insane giggling and running before he fully wakes up. His eyes open to Julie's naked form running into the bathroom, laughing maniacally)

**Starforce** (muttered while throwing the bed covers off): "What the hell?"

(he staggers into the bathroom, bleary-eyed. Julie is sitting on the toilet, laughing, a crazed expression on her face)

**Starforce** : "Julie?"

**Ladyhawk** (laughing): "My water broke! My water broke!"

(she continues to giggle and laugh maniacally as Bob's jaw drops in shock)

**Ladyhawk** (sing-song): "We're going to have our baby today! We're going to have our baby today..."

**Starforce** (anguished): "NOT TODAY!!"

(he runs out of the Guest Apartment, down the stairs into the Mud Room, and into the garage bay holding Shina's trailer. He hammers on the door frantically)

**Shina** (opening the door): "Yes, Master Robert?"

**Starforce** (babbling): "JULIE'S WATER BROKE! JULIE'S WATER BROKE! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?"

(Shina slaps Bob)

**Starforce** : "Why did you do that?"

**Shina** : "To get your attention."

**Starforce** : "What do I do? The defense starts their case today but I have to be by Julie's side..."

**Shina** (sternly): "No, you do not, Master Robert!"

(Bob's jaw drops in shock for the second time in one minute)

**Shina** : "Seeing to your own legal freedom is more important than being at the birth of your first child. I will contact Master Matthew, and *we* will get Julie to the hospital."

**Starforce** : "But... but..."

**Shina** (sternly): "GO!"

* * *

(Federal Courthouse, Dallas, TX. 11/3/1993)

**Judge** : "Counsellor? Your case, please."

**Carver** : "Thank you, your honor. I would like to call Dr. Robert Hawkins to the stand."

(Bob gets up, walks up to the witness stand, and is sworn in by the bailiff)

**Carver** : "Dr. Hawkins, how long were you the superhero 'Starforce'?"

**Starforce** : "About 10 years."

**Carver** : "Could you summarize for the benefit of the court your actions as Starforce in Albuquerque, New Mexico in late June of 1983?"

**Starforce** : "We had been chasing a Varanyi commando team performing reconnaisance on American high technology labs and firms. TASK FORCE caught up with them in Albuquerque, by which time they had acquired an Air Force B83 atomic weapon by means I still cannot discuss to this day, and had set it on a timer to detonate." /* 'Reconnaissance in Force' */

**Carver** : "How did you deal with the bomb?"

**Starforce** : "I converted one of the large electromagnetic pulse simulators on the south side of the Air Force Base near that city into an electrogravitic trebuchet and catapulted the bomb into orbit before it could detonate."

**Carver** : "How many lives did you save by doing that?"

**Starforce** : "The Air Force told me later that I had saved about half of Albuquerque. At the time, I believe its population was around 400,000."

**Carver** (to the jury): "I see!" (beat) "How about the events west of Indianapolis in July of 1987?" /* 'Heart of Darkness' */

**Starforce** : "The Army, National Guard, and multiple superheroes had been fighting a running battle with Takofanes and his zombie army across most of America for several days. I converted an old AT&T telephone relay station into an anti-zombie maser, destroyed his army, and stunned him long enough for a hunter-killer team of superheroes to engage him hand-to-hand and drive him from our dimension."

**Carver** : "Is it true that you almost killed yourself powering that maser with your own battlesuit?"

**Starforce** : "Yes. My future wife pulled me from the oscillator room, more dead than alive, with massive third-degree burns across most of my body."

**Carver** : "How about December 5th, 1988?" /* '72 Hours' */

**Starforce** : "I was fighting an android duplicate of Doctor Destroyer on Amchitka Island alongside several other superheroes, trying to keep it from activating a mutagenic field which would have killed off 90% of humanity."

**Carver** : "And how was that kept from happening?"

**Starforce** : "I realized with six seconds to go before activation that the field generator was being controlled not by Destroyer's armor like he had boasted to us but by his computer network instead. Once that was destroyed, the generator shut down before it could activate."

**Carver** : "How did you figure that out?"

**Starforce** : "The four Destroids standing guard in front of the computer node doing nothing else but shielding it while a battle was taking place all around them was *kind* of a flare-lit tipoff."

(there is some laughter from the gallery)

**Donnelly** : "Objection, Your Honor. Counsel for the defense is stalling for time with touching but irrelevant testimony."

**Carver** (internal monologue): [[FINALLY!]] (verbally) "My INTENT, Ms. Donnelly, is to show that my client is a *hero*. One who has sacrificed much on multiple occasions to save his fellow human and asked for little in return except to be left alone."

**Judge** : "Objection overruled. Proceed, Counsel."

**Carver** : "Thank you, Your Honor. I was done with that line of questioning anyway." (beat, smiles at Donnelly before turning back to the Judge) "With your permission, Your Honor, I would like to play the contents of the videodisc labeled Exhibit A for the benefit of the court."

**Judge** : "Proceed, Counsellor."

(as the bailiff loads the disc, Carver ambles back over to the witness stand)

**Carver** : "Dr. Hawkins, for the benefit of the jury and gallery, what are we about to look at?"

**Starforce** : "An audio-visual recording of the incident in front of Dormyer Manor on March 13th of this year."

**Carver** : "How did you record this?"

**Starforce** : "Through the sensor systems of my battlesuit."

**Carver** : "Has such footage been admitted as evidence in legal proceedings before?"

**Starforce** : "Yes."

**Carver** : "What were the most recent usages, to the best of your recollection?"

**Starforce** (beat): "My footage of Biomaster's attack on the Galleria with dinosaurs in 1989 was used in his criminal trial later that year, then by him in his civil lawsuit against Michael Crichton in 1990." /* 'Jurassic City' */

(he runs through the footage until the SUVs are being carried by the battlesuit's telekinesis)

**Carver** : "Dr. Hawkins, can you describe what you were doing at this time?"

**Starforce** : "I was attempting to defuse the situation by nondestructively removing the Marshal's SUVs from the Manor grounds."

(he runs the footage some more, and stops it at the moment where all hell is breaking loose)

**Carver** : "Can you describe what's happening now?"

**Starforce** : "My wife's Danger Sense gave her warning that the Marshal's assistant on the left was about to open fire. I grabbed and threw all of them with my suit's telekinesis before that deputy could shoot her."

**Carver** : "I can see that!" (beat) "Was there anything you said before the shot was fired that could have been interpreted as a threat?"

**Starforce** : "I had asked them to show me their warrant for searching the Manor and grounds."

**Carver** (beat): "Did they show you their warrant?"

**Starforce** : "No."

**Carver** : "What happened then?"

**Starforce** : "I gave them one chance to leave the Manor grounds under their own power."

**Carver** : "Did your wife ask them to produce a warrant?"

**Starforce** : "I think so. When I got back from moving the SUVs, she said that..."

**Donnelly** : "Objection! Witness is speculating about events to which he did not personally witness."

**Judge** : "Sustained. Either produce Mrs. Hawkins as a witness or drop the question, Counsellor."

**Carver** : "Seein' as she is IN LABOR right now, I will drop the question." (beat, to Donnelly) "Your witness."

(Carver sits down. Donnelly stands up, takes the remote, and continues the playback until just after Starforce's threat after the shot was fired)

**Donnelly** : "I believe those were called 'fightin' words' during our frontier past."

**Starforce** : "Excuse me, but was that supposed to be a question?"

**Donnelly** : "My apologies, Dr. Hawkins." (beat) "Were you about to KILL three federal law enforcement officials at that moment?"

**Starforce** : "No."

**Donnelly** : "But you just TOLD them in the footage that they had one last chance to leave your property alive! How do you explain your previous answer?"

**Starforce** : "One of your *precious* Federal Law Enforcement Officials had just tried to KILL my wife and unborn child less than five seconds before that moment. That's how!"

**Donnelly** : "You THREATENED Federal Law Enforcement!"

**Starforce** : "THEY initiated the use of lethal force on my property while TRESPASSING on it! Under Texas state law, their lives were legally mine to take at that moment!"

**Donnelly** (shouting): "THEY WERE FEDERAL LAW ENFORCEMENT AGENTS, DR. HAWKINS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THREATEN THEM..."

**Carver** (booming): "OBJECTION!!"

(Bob and the prosecutor shut up)

**Carver** (continuing): "The prosecutor is badgering the witness!"

**Judge** (banging his gavel): "Sustained." (to Donnelly) "Next question?"

**Donnelly** (beat, frustrated): "No further questions."

**Judge** : "Dr. Hawkins, you are free to leave the stand."

**Carver** : "Your Honor, I request a 15-minute recess so my client can check on his wife's progress with childbirth. Also, nature summons me."

**Judge** (bangs gavel): "Granted. 15 minutes."

* * *

(Federal Courthouse, Dallas. 15 minutes later)

(Bob runs back into the courtroom)

**Carver** : "Well?"

**Starforce** : "Still stuck at three centimeters dilation."

**Bailiff** : "ALL RISE."

(Judge Phelps enters and takes his place)

**Judge** (rapping his gavel): "Court is back in session." (to Mr. Carver) "Proceed with your case, counsellor."

**Carver** : "Thank you, Your Honor. The defense would like to call Charles Bashang to the stand."

(Agent Bashang is now in a wheelchair, legs crushed in the line of duty between March and November. He is wheeled next to the witness stand, the microphone moved to his wheelchair, and sworn in)

**Carver** : "Agent Bashang, what is the normal procedure for searching the property of a known superhuman?"

**Bashang** : "If PRIMUS is not already aware of the specific situation in question, the requesting authority brings us up to speed. We are *supposed* to be the lead agency in dealing with potential and real superpowered crime in America."

**Carver** : "Assuming the situation is not a battle in progress, what does PRIMUS typically do if a superpowered person's house or property is to be searched?"

**Bashang** : "We get a warrant from a judge. Depending on the exact jurisdiction, it can be either from a Federal judge or a local judge."

**Carver** : "And then what?"

**Bashang** : "We execute the search warrant. Where things go from there depends on the specific scenario."

**Carver** : "Ah, I see." (beat) "Is Dr. Hawkins considered to be a superpowered individual?"

**Bashang** : "Yes."

**Carver** : "Shouldn't PRIMUS have been tasked with confiscating Doctor Destroyer's technical database from him, then?"

**Bashang** : "If it could be proven that allowing that database to remain in his hands was a clear and present danger to the security of the United States, then yes."

**Carver** : "Why weren't you?"

(beat)

**Carver** (continuing): "WHY were Federal Marshals, who have NO experience or equipment for dealing with superpowered individuals, *tasked* with attempting to confiscate Doctor Destroyer's technical database from Dr. Hawkins, a *retired* superhuman?"

(tense pause)

**Bashang** : "I have no idea, sir. And I honestly wish that I did."

**Carver** (smiling, to Donnelly): "Your witness."

**Donnelly** (beat): "No questions."

(Bashang is wheeled away from the witness stand. Mr. Carver briefly looks like he is standing at attention, then resumes his ambling in front of the judge and witness stand, smiling at Melissa)

**Judge** : "Counsellor, do you have another witness to call?"

**Carver** : "As a matter of fact I do, Your Honor." (beat, smiles at Melissa) "I would now like to call Tamara Winters to the stand."

**Donnelly** : "OBJECTION! The called witness is my administrative assistant..."

**Judge** (banging gavel): "Overruled."

(an older black woman walks up to the witness stand and is sworn in. The look she and Melissa exchange is not nice)

**Carver** : "Ma'am, please state your name for the record."

**Tamara** : "My name is Tamara Winters."

**Carver** : "Where do you work, ma'am?"

**Tamara** : "I am the administrative assistant to the United States Attorney for the District of North Texas."

**Carver** : "I see." (beat) "If the United States Attorney decides a warrant must be issued to search or confiscate property, are you involved in that process?"

**Tamara** : "Yes, I am."

**Carver** : "Could you describe the process you go through when you prepare a warrant, please?"

**Tamara** : "I get the particulars from the Attorney, I prepare the paperwork electronically, and I verify that both paper and electronic copies exist before final printout."

**Carver** : "Do you recall preparing a warrant for a probable cause search-and-seizure at 786 Stowe Lane in Lakewood Village on or about March the 13th of this year?"

**Tamara** : "No sir, I do not."

**Donnelly** (between a mutter and a hiss): "Damn you, Winters, that's the last time..."

**Tamara** (to Donnelly): "The last time I do WHAT, stick figure? Why doncha come over here and I slap yo' head into your ASS..."

**Judge** (slamming gavel angrily): "ORDER! ORDER!"

(the confused and shocked babble from the gallery dies down)

**Judge** (to Donnelly): "Another outburst like that in my court, Prosecutor, and I'll declare a mistrial before I have the Bailiff THROW you out. Do you understand me?"

**Donnelly** (through clenched teeth): "Perfectly, Your Honor."

(she glares needles at Tamara up on the witness stand. Tamara glares right back at her)

**Carver** : "Is it common practice for the United States Attorney to authorize a raid on a private residence WITHOUT the use of a warrant?"

**Tamara** : "No, sir."

(Donnelly growls at her table)

**Carver** (smiling, to Donnelly): "Your witness."

(tense pause)

**Donnelly** : "No questions."

**Starforce** (murmured): "Boom."

(Judge Phelps bangs his gavel. He does not look happy)

**Judge** : "Ten minute recess." (pointing gavel to both Donnelly and Carver) "My office. NOW. Counsellor, bring your client."

* * *

(Judge's office. Thirty seconds later)

(Both attorneys and Bob are in the Judge's office. Judge Phelps closes the door)

**Judge** (to Melissa, exploding): "You ORDERED a U.S. Marshal to RAID A PRIVATE CITIZEN'S HOUSE WITHOUT A WARRANT? WHAT the HELL were you thinking?!?"

**Donnelly** (small voice): "There were pressing national security concerns..."

**Judge** (thundering): "BULLSHIT!!"

(Melissa cowers back into one corner of the office)

**Judge** (enraged): "There are SPECIFIC precedents in case law where probable cause trumps getting a warrant. What you have forced Dr. Hawkins to suffer through this year because YOU think we live in the FORMER SOVIET UNION doesn't even BEGIN to come close to meeting the legal standards necessary for ANY OF THEM!!"

**Donnelly** (small voice): "I was following my orders..."

**Carver** (interrupting): "So was Adolf Eichmann."

(THAT derails all conversation for a moment)

**Judge** (to Bob, calmer): "Dr. Hawkins, based on what I currently understand happened that day in front of your house, you were correct in stating that you were legally within your rights to kill the Marshal and his deputies after they opened fire on your wife. Your restraint in not doing so was positively superhuman, and I salute you for that."

**Starforce** : "Well, do try to consider what I used to do in my spare time..."

(Judge Phelps smiles briefly)

**Judge** (to Carver): "Counsellor, as soon as we are back in session I will entertain a motion to dismiss all charges against your client at your *earliest* convenience."

**Donnelly** : "Your Honor..."

**Judge** : "Ms. Donnelly, I am sparing you AND your office the humiliation of a 10-minute jury deliberation to achieve the same result." (beat) "Say 'Thank You, Your Honor'."

**Donnelly** : "We'll appeal."

**Judge** (enraged): "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! The government is the plantiff here, and any appeal to the Fifth Circuit or higher will clearly be recognized as putting Dr. Hawkins through double jeopardy!" (beat) "You'll be lucky if you don't get *disbarred* for making the attempt."

(awkward pause)

**Judge** (to Carver): "I repeat my original offer, Counsellor."

**Carver** : "Your Honor, it will be my pleasure to so move."

* * *

(Lobby of the Federal Courthouse, Dallas, TX. 15 minutes later)

(the flashbulbs are almost stroboscopic as Bob and Mr. Carver finally exit the courtroom. Bob has a smile on his face, but is splitting his attention between his watch and the press of media in front of him)

**Carver** (indicating the crowd in the lobby): "Ever have to fight through anything like that before?"

**Starforce** : "Yeah. At Amchitka." (beat) "I'm not sure I'm going to make it to the hospital in time!"

(they pass a TV reporter taping a segment for her station)

**Reporter** : "...Son of Doctor Destroyer is a free man this afternoon. In a stunning development, Judge Andrew Phelps dropped all federal charges against Dr. Robert Hawkins after the revelation that the attempted March raid against his home in Lakewood Village was performed *illegally* without a warrant..."

(the reporters in the lobby finally realize who is attempting to move through them. Bob is swarmed by mobs of reporters, stopped 15 feet from the freedom of the main doors)

**Reporter 1** : "Dr. Hawkins, I've just been informed that the government plans to appeal the decision. Your thoughts?"

**Starforce** : "I don't know who's giving you your legal advice, but Judge Phelps *just* got done informing the prosecutor that she CANNOT do that. You might want to look up the term 'Double Jeopardy' when you get back to your studio."

**Reporter 2** : "But doesn't the government have a right to defend the public against the contents of your father's database?"

**Starforce** : "Are you brain-dead? What part of the Fourth Amendment to our Constitution do you NOT understand?"

**Reporter 2** : "But there are clear and pressing questions concerning national and public security..."

**Starforce** (interrupting): "Your guys LOST!! Get over it!" (beat) "Besides, if the government really feels that national security trumps personal freedom and liberty, it would be more cost-effective for them to just storm Dormyer Manor, take the database, and incinerate me and my family. That worked for them pretty well down in Waco."

(shocked silence)

**Starforce** (continuing): "Now if you'll excuse me, my wife is in labor. May God have mercy on all your souls if I miss the birth of my first child, because I won't."

* * *

****(Medical Center of Lewisville, Lewisville, TX. 11/3/1993, approximately 5: 15 PM Central Time)

(Bob sprints out of the stairs at a dead run)

**Starforce** (yelled to nurse's station without breaking stride): "I'M JULIE HAWKINS' HUSBAND! WHAT ROOM?"

**Nurse** : "Room 513!"

**Starforce** (over shoulder, still running): "THANK YOU!"

(he can hear Julie's screams halfway down the corridor. Bob skids into room 513 just in time to witness Julie attempting to climb off the back of the birthing bed, restrained by Matt 'Biomaster' Fuseli. The rails on either side of the bed are already bent at impossible angles)

**Biomaster** : "Okay, stop pushing! Relax!"

(Julie is sweating, panting, and in a lot of pain. She makes brief eye contact with Bob)

**Biomaster** (to Bob): "A couple more minutes, Robert."

**Starforce** : "Is she all right?"

(Julie vigorously shakes her head 'No')

**Biomaster** (to Bob): "She'll be fine, appearances notwithstanding. So will your baby."

**Starforce** (looking at the railings): "Are you sure?"

**Biomaster** : "She is not the first superhuman to have ever experienced labor." (beat) "What are you doing here? Did they excuse you from your trial?"

**Starforce** : "The judge summarily dismissed the charges! Turns out there was a reason the Marshals couldn't produce a warrant that day!"

**Biomaster** : "They tried to search your place WITHOUT A WARRANT?"

**Starforce** : "Got it in one!"

**Ladyhawk** (in extreme pain again): "I'm feeling IT AGAIN!!"

**Biomaster** (to Julie): "Okay, Julia. Bear down and PUSH!"

(Julie screams. Bob is very wide-eyed)

**Nurse** : "The head is crowning!"

**Biomaster** : "Once more, Julia!"

(Julie starts screaming again. Only this time, her scream is punctuated by a tiny yet lustful wail)

**Ladyhawk/Starforce** : "Oh, my God!"

**Nurse** : "I have him, Doctor."

**Biomaster** (holding hand out): "Scissors."

(the nurse slaps surgical scissors into Matt's hand. One snip, and the umbilical cord is cut)

**Biomaster** : "Julia, we're going to get him cleaned off, run his Apgars, weigh him, and we'll let you hold him just as soon as that's done."

**Ladyhawk** (gasping, sobbing, and smiling all at the same time): "Okay!"

(the nurse is very quick with what she does while Dr. Fuseli finishes delivering the placenta, and Julie is holding her newborn baby in short order)

**Biomaster** : "8 pounds, 4 ounces, and a *very* healthy set of lungs. What is his name going to be?"

**Ladyhawk** (smiling): "Nathan Robert."

**Starforce** : "Did you get a time of birth?"

**Biomaster** : "5:19 PM."

(tender pause, as Julie holds baby Nathan and Bob holds them both)

**Ladyhawk** : "He's so beautiful!"

**Starforce** : "He's so TINY!" (beat) "Ninjette, we made a little human being!"

**Ladyhawk** : "You're babbling, Nerd-boy!" (beat) "Did I hear you tell Matt the charges against you were dismissed?"

**Starforce** (tears in his eyes while looking at Julie and baby Nathan): "That's not important right now. This is."

* * *

(fin)


End file.
